


【权贵】吾十有五而志于学

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】吾十有五而志于学

我刚考上高中的时候就喜欢上了我的语文老师，他总是带着金丝边眼镜，衣冠楚楚。黄老师他只带好班的语文课，为了以后能天天见到他，每次分班考的时候，我拼了命的留在好班。

后来却发现，再怎么努力也不能很接近他，我相信他和学生们的年龄差距不大，明明很温和的性子，却又被人以距离感。大概就是有清高的气质，让人觉得难以接近，也不会轻易对别人敞开心扉的那种。

我就渐渐选择只远观，不亵玩。然而直到今晚，我才知道原来他的真面目是个什么样子。

他就是我在gay的“交友”软件上约到的那个无比骚浪的零号，今晚约见面的一瞬间，我惊讶的跳起来五米高，他却就一脸似笑非笑的看着我，好像早就知道了似的。

我刚在网上和他聊起来的时候，他发照片就只给我露一个眼睛看看，这双眼睛摄人心魄，他的言语也说话讨巧，把我一个高中生哄的团团转，让我不仅没拉黑他，还愿意天天跟他聊天。

当然，我传照片给他，就发了一张只有鼻子以下的照片，刚好就不拍到眼睛。只有公平了，才能好好相处。

但我们都看过对方最私密的地方，直白一点说就是彼此的性器官，这些照片倒是交换的很多。他开始还会有些腼腆，害羞的发语音过来，扭扭捏捏地问我可不可以看看我的“下面”。

我只是觉得这声音抓耳，并没联想到我一直又敬又爱的语文老师，给别人发自己的“鸟图”，还从没有这样做过，但他那样害羞的邀请让我很想满足他。

我赶紧的撸硬了，给他展示一下我有多大。果不其然他很快回了一句语音，说“好大好想舔一舔”。我发语音过去说“那就来舔。”

然后他传来一张图，是他只露出嘴巴吃香蕉的图。能把这么健康的水果吃的这么色情，看得出他居心叵测，纯粹就是想要和我电爱。

但不得不承认，他有点嘟嘟的嘴唇有点厚，像极了我爱的小老师。所以我看到图的时候打了个激灵，从背后到天灵盖都是一整爽意，他要是真的上嘴我怕是要秒射。

他又发来一个小视频，他把那根剥了皮儿的香蕉，没有咬一口吃进肚里，而是像口交一样吞吐进出。我下身硬的发痛，但是他仍旧是我陌生的一个网友，我很抵触和他发展成什么电爱、文爱的诡异关系。所以我给他回：“别糟蹋食物。”想了一想，又补了一句：“我去学习了。”

那边果然就消停了，说了再见就没再骚扰我。看他这么饥渴，估计是用一样的手段去哄骗别的男人了。而我这被挑起来的火，还得自己用右手解决，幻想着是我的黄老师在给我口交，最后一股一股射出来的精液多想是射在黄老师那张风轻云淡的脸上呀。

接下来每一天他都会在我作业写的差不多的时候来骚扰我，每天第一句话就是“今天你又硬了吗？”我简直无语，撸多了对身体不好，他这是存心想让我手淫过渡，所以我选择性地忽略他的消息。

有时候他看我不理他也就不再找我，可是有时候又会发来一个对于高中男生来说，过于劲爆的小视频，让我不得不理他。他还把小视频美其名曰：我只是帮你硬起来。

刚开始还只是他的“鸟”，硬起来不比我小，可偏偏他还是个又骚又浪的零号，白浪费这大屌。后来他会发他自慰的小视频，他拿假阳具操他自己的屁股，玩的很开心。应该是手伸到岔开的腿间露的视频，很短的几秒，然后手机掉在了床上，镜头一片黑却还能听见他的呻吟。

他好会叫，每次只要我点开他的小视频，我一定秒硬起来。正中了他的圈套，他说：“就是要帮你硬起来。”然后我就会哄着他给我看更多的小视频，可惜他很有原则，每天就发那一个。

而我就只能靠反复播放他的小视频，和他前一天的小视频解渴，一边幻想着黄老师一边手淫。有时候我也会生气报复，给他发我打飞机的小视频，可惜他都会很没创意的告诉我，“那你就来操我呀～”语气还是轻佻的往上提。

我从没想过要去约炮，还是这种不靠谱的网友，生怕被仙人跳。但我也不是吃素的，他不再给我发视频的话，我就会说一句很没情调的话，比如：“我去学习了。”

他应该正是情欲上头的时候，我说这话他似乎也不恼，还会好好跟我说再见，然后甚至会叫我好好学习。我开始猜想，他发的图和小视频根本就不是他自己，他就是发来逗我玩的；或者那个即使是他自己，他一定也同时群发很多的男人，对每一个人都这么发骚。

我不觉得这是嫉妒，只是觉得有些不爽，他根本就是在网上随意撩拨勾引男人，偏偏眼睛、嘴巴、声音还和黄老师那么像，让我无法拒绝。

直到有一天我简直忍无可忍，手指在拉黑的键上徘徊，最终还是没按下去。因为他给我发了一个视频，足足有20多秒的时间，点开来看到是他和别人做爱的视频。

一看就是他的视角，手机举在胸口的高度，那个男人把他的右腿扛在肩上，刚好能看到他们交合的地方，还有“咕叽咕叽”的水声。最大声地还是他的叫床声，他被那个男人日的唧哇乱叫，让我好不嫉妒。

我还是没拉黑他，可能是冲着更多的像黄老师的色情小视频去的，愣是没舍得删掉他。就酸了他一句：“你都约到人了，还来给我看，是几个意思？”他没回我。

直到我第二天早上起床才看到，他凌晨才回了我说：“可是他没你大没你厉害，我还是想你操我。”他没试过怎么知道我比那个人厉害，再说了都折腾到凌晨才回消息，怕是已经够厉害了吧。

被他的话一刺激，我只能是忍着晨勃，慢吞斯焉地吃完早餐，等一切都平静了再去上学。然后就迟到了。

我的黄老师就站在那里，在讲台上正趁着语文早读给大家勾选要抽查背诵的诗文和段落，见我迟到也没说什么，就说“高三辛苦了，偶尔睡过头没事的。”

我隐约听着黄老师的声音还有点嘶哑，就像是嗓子疲惫不堪的样子。控制不住自己又想起来那个色情的网友，他有几分黄老师的影子，昨天叫了那么久，今天估计嗓子也不行了吧。

我知道黄老师是当老师很辛苦，嗓子哑了让我心疼。而那个人，不知餍足地被操了那么久，哑了的话，该！

想到那个视频里叫的那般浪的人，看起来也是个随便上的骚货，我就气不打一出来。还在教室里就偷偷拿出手机，怕班主任没收手机叫同座望好风，给那人发了一条消息：那你等我干死你。

那边回的很快，又是条语音：“好啊，要不就今晚吧。”他几乎只发语音，声音哑哑的有些懒散，真的很像黄老师今天的声音，但是我知道，他的声音透着骨子里的骚，而黄老师朗诵诗词的时候，总是有一股子文人雅士的翩翩风度的。

我其实很纠结到底去不去，那边的人甩来一个地址，是个离学校不远的酒店，看来他是常客了。结果那边传来一句：“大厅见，不来的人是小狗。”把我逗笑了，看不出来他还这么幼稚。

等晚上约定的时间到了，我才磨磨蹭蹭的出门，鬼迷心窍的就越了个炮。就像我中了高额彩票一样惊讶，我看到酒店大厅里的沙发上，黄老师穿着一件我从来没见过的风格的无袖背心，还有破洞牛仔裤，左右耳朵上戴着两个不对称却很闪的耳坠，骚包的不行。

我大声的喊出他的称呼，然后一蹦三尺高，“黄老师！？”他没有了今天早上安慰我迟到的为人师表的温和样子，翻了个十足的白眼，说道：“谁是你黄老师。”

然后我就在脑子当机的状态下被他带去了酒店的房间里，门落锁的时候，听见那机械的“咔嗒”声，我只想逃。

他发现了我的意图，手在我直勾勾盯着门锁的眼前晃了晃，说：“年轻人，自己约的炮，哭着也要打完。”“我......”我其实很想告诉他，我不仅不想逃，我还有多喜欢他，只是到头来有一种得来全不费工夫的捉摸不透。

而且更多的是，一百分的嫉妒昨天晚上操他的那个人。原来，“辛勤劳作”的黄老师的嗓子根本不是教书说话说哑的，而是被人按在床上操了几个小时，叫床喊哑的。

他很上道的先去洗澡，我就坐在床边发呆，怎么也不能把网上的那个人和现实里的黄老师联系起来。“你去洗澡吧。”我点了点头，有些木讷的神情似乎逗乐了他。

我刚进浴室他像是想起来什么似的，过来敲了敲门，我把刚打开的淋浴关上，准备等他说话。  
谁知他没等我回应，直接打开了门，说道：“你父母知道你出来过夜吗？”  
“哦，没事。他们都出差了。”  
他这还有几分老师的样子，担心起学生家长来查一查，到底是哪里骚货把自家孩子勾出来开房夜不归宿。

他点了点头，扫了一眼我的裸体，盯着某处看了一会说，“真的挺大。”然后就哼着小曲关上门走了。

我的内心开始变得五味杂陈，没想到我最亲爱的小黄老师就是那个天天用下流的话语在网上勾搭我的那个人。他骚起来还不是一般的骚，一心就想着我的屌大不大，够不够让他爽。

突然有一种很卑微的感觉油然而生，我想要的是他也喜欢我，而不是只喜欢用我解决生理需求。我正在犹豫要不要先撸一发让等会的实战演练更为持久，他又猛的敲了敲门，没等我回话就打开，冲着我说：“我不介意你先撸一发...”

“操...”我被他吓得以为他会读心，没控制住自己的脏话。谁知他说：“小孩子不可以讲脏话。”“ca...”我把不由自主的脏话吃进了肚子里，他笑了说：“范丞丞你真可爱。”

我真的是疯了，他夸我可爱的时候我产生了一种他可能也喜欢我的错觉，兴许他在学生里，最中意的就是我了。但我从没想过，一个老师如果整天打量或者意淫他的学生，会是多么尴尬的一个场景。

“黄老师...我洗好了……”我裹着浴巾出来，看见他半躺着玩手机，然后眯着眼睛打量我：“你撸完了？”

“我...我没有...”我老实巴交的交代着，仿佛是我自己的失职。  
“你等会发挥失常怎么办，我会失望的。”他说。  
我刚想反驳点什么，他马上想起什么的接了一句：“别喊我黄老师。随便你喊我什么都行，就是别这个。”

我不知道哪里来的勇气，对他说：“那我总是私下喊你小黄老师，现在不喊老师了，那我叫你小黄好不好？”我知道这名字听起来像狗似的，还是村口的田园土狗，但是他居然欣然接受，点着头说：“都行。”

我现在有点后悔刚刚没撸一发再出来，处男第一次很容易因为紧张而早泄。虽然我觉得我不会，但他实在是太会勾人了，这种时候才觉得他真是把当老师的耐心和细心发挥的淋漓尽致。

他大概是知道我是第一次，整个过程循循善诱。他撅着屁股，露出那个小洞，蜜液被他进出的手指带着往外跑出来。“你慢慢地进来...”

我扶着阴茎缓缓地插进去，堵住正在冒水的小嘴。“你动一动呀……”他不满的说道，期间还扭着屁股，示意我更大力的操他。

似乎是我不得要领，他总是发出哼哼唧唧的不满的声音，直到我顶到一块小小的突起的软肉，就像个他体内的隐藏关卡的开关，不停的去摩擦触碰，他就会发出比视频里还浪的叫床声来考验一个处男的持久力。

果然没有特别持久，我正式身体力行的表示我是一个处男，面对如此娇俏的小屁股，一个没把持住就射在了他里面。我突然想起来我少了个步骤，保险套还完好的放在床头柜上，皮儿都没拆。“小黄，怎么办？你会不会生病？”

他真是个妖精，摇了摇头说：“不会呀，等会就自己流出来了。实在不行稍微抠一抠，剩下的就留在里面当作滋养成分了。”

他的话完全偏离了我所了解的，所谓的“生理知识”，难道精液还能被他吸收了来“延年益寿”，或者他早就活了几千年，不然怎么像个狐狸精。他看到我疑惑的脸，在亲吻我的间隙里偷偷告诉我：“没事的，射在里面也没关系…”

我愣了一下，直接把想的东西说了出来，整晚我都处在魂不守舍的阶段：“ 那我可以射你脸上吗？”最好还是平时上班的时候，那种清高的一张冷脸。他回答我说：“那就要看你表现了。”

我不知道他给我表现的评分标准是什么，但不论喊他“大黄”还是“小黄”的，他都是我的黄老师，这是更深蒂固在我脑海里的东西。所以我敬他爱他，他只要一说要给我打分了，我就分外兴奋，有一种好学生的胜负欲。

“这样喜欢吗？”我低下头去给他口交，想讨个高分，结果他点了点头，又摇了摇头，说道：“技术不行，但我喜欢你，所以还行吧。”

他推了我一把，很快让我坐在了床上，露出了在学校的时候教书的认真表情，“我就教你一遍，学的到不到位看你自己。”

他用右手把包皮往下一撸，整个龟头暴露在外面的地方更充分些，然后他的巧手反手轻轻的撸动着；然后他换成用左手环住柱身底端，轻轻地按摩，嘴巴过去含住前面的一截，舌头在里面打转，时不时碰到铃口，这个我真的受不了，控制不住的喘起来，“小黄，你好会哦……”

他不可置否的耸耸肩，我自己都能听出自己语气里酸酸的，他这么会，不知道是勾引过别的千千万万个男人。

我只能学个七分像，但显然已得要领，他咬着指甲哼哼唧唧的，脚没闲着，开始搭上我的肩轻轻的摩挲。“够了，范丞丞...舔舔后面吧？”

我得令，然后机械的去实施。他后面的穴口有一点湿，却闭合的很紧，明明刚刚才被我操过，看来是我还不够狠。但舌尖明显感觉到，可以轻易的伸进那个小洞，我也不知道自己尝到的是他流的水，还是我自己的精液在往外流。

因为我的目的非常的单纯，只是为了讨好他，刺激他让他更敏感，让他更享受和我做爱。我就是一个不自量力的雏儿，但还是想要和他昔日的床伴比个高下。

既然第一次都没戴套，第二次就更没想着戴套。九浅一深的频率弄的他不能自已，一边打飞机一边叫我快一点操他。我很努力的保证每一下的深入，看见他的穴口的褶皱被我撑开，然后退出来的时候还有点闭合不上。

但他里面着实紧致，破开到退出来的每一次抽插的过程，都是肠壁的软肉争先恐后裹住我的阴茎然后不舍得放开的过程。而他每一声呻吟，就像一个被施了魔法的勾子，勾住我让我不想离开他温热的甬道。

“范丞丞，你喜欢小黄吗？”他现在正趴在床上，屁股撅的老高，头埋在枕头里闷闷的说。我应当是很快的接上句话，告诉他“我真的好喜欢你。”可是我又不想这么说，这样会显得我很卑微。所以，我就准备安安静静地做一个出力讨好他的人型按摩棒就好了。

果然这个姿势更容易高潮，他无暇去顾及我的回答，只是每被我操一下都开始轻轻的抖，他的屁股上的肉，和大腿根那块很明显的颤颤巍巍的。以及我能感觉到他里面的肠壁整个绞住了我。

这个时候进出会有些阻力，可是我得继续，不然他不能持续在一个制高点上，顺便我贴心的伸手过去帮他打飞机，他哭哭啼啼地说“别弄了，要死了……”鬼才相信他的话，死也是爽死的。

我帮他撸出来之后，就准备着迎接我的场合。他让我退出去，我看着那个有点闭不拢流水的穴口还有点心痒痒的，这会儿见识到我的厉害了吧。

他跪着帮我用手轻轻的按摩，手法让我眼花缭乱，有时还加上嘴巴，我的思绪乘着七彩祥云就飘远了。回过头来，已经射在了他的脸上，还有嘴里。“你喜欢小黄吗？”他的舌头舔了一圈嘴唇，把嘴里的一点精液如数吞下去，眼睛忽闪忽闪的看着我问。

“喜欢......”不仅喜欢他的技术，还喜欢他这个人。“那小黄喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢呀。”我觉得他只是公式化的敷衍我，毕竟人型按摩棒也需要一点犒赏。  
“小黄......”我就喊喊他的名字，丝毫不知道该说些什么，才能在事后讨到床伴的欢心，我开始有些后悔没有什么经验就搞上了道行高深的妖精，而不能在妖精的心里留下个好印象。

“你说？”他回答我，但是我无话可说。  
当我无话可说的时候，我就开始控制不住自己瞎说，所以我脑子一热嘴一快说了句：“这是我的第一次，你要对我负责。”

他足足愣了三秒，看着我“噗嗤”笑出了声，说道：“好啊，怎么负责？”我也说不出个所以然，就沉默了。“那我就跟你谈个恋爱吧？”

我正有此意。

他说话的时候还有点兴奋，就像是早就准备好了给我一个圈套让我踩。我说：“你不那么喜欢我的话，也没有关系。我也可以就保持一点，这种关系。”我指的是炮友关系。

“不呀，我可是要对你负责的。不是吗？”  
“嗯...也是。”  
“你是信不过我吗？”他问道。  
我没说话，但是沉默就是默认。  
“谁没事会去约个处男，真是的。”他嘟哝道，“那你说来听听，你以为我是什么意思？还是你以为我是谁都可以上的那种人？”

不瞒他说我确实以为他就是那种人，而且还是到处求操的那种。可问题在于，我知道他这个样子，还是免不了被他吸引。

他看着我叹了口气，说：“你知道，如果我喜欢上自己的学生能怎么办吗？”  
“不知道。”我确实也不知道。  
“我只能默默地喜欢他，关注他。因为我是个老师，我得有为人师表的样子。”他说着，有几分让人动容，然后有接着说，“可是我好喜欢他。所以只能偷偷的意淫他，想着他自慰。可我又忍不住去想着办法勾引他，我是不是不配做个老师，是不是个变态……”

“你没有......因为我，我喜欢你。大家都喜欢你。”我安慰他说，然后我们的额头抵在一起，就像一对虔诚的信徒，“虽然我对你的喜欢，和大家对你的喜欢不一样。”

“我知道你喜欢我，不然我根本就不敢出手。”他抓着我的手，去摸他的脸，“你总是盯着我看，我发现了。你知道吗？我都是故意去网上加你的。因为我无意中看到你用这个软件，还有你的用户名...我这样是不是很坏…”

“是的，你坏透了。”我说。

他有点想哭的表情看着我，把我看的无所适从，只能把话赶紧说完：“你知道我喜欢你，你也喜欢我，你怎么可以给我看昨天那个视频，你怎么可以又去约别人？”  
“我们成年人，都很复杂的...”他回了我一句不知所云的话，似乎是想逃避这个问题。

“那个人是谁？”我有些生气的看着他。  
“我看你都不怎么理我，我前男友刚好找我...对不起..可是，可是我也是有生理需求的嘛，能不能把到你，都还没个谱呢...所以......”他越说越小声。

“好啦，我就是有点嫉妒...”我怕他有心理负担，忙说道。  
“我真的不是那么随便的人，虽然给你的感觉可能就有点...”他边说着还叹气。  
“我知道...可是我很好奇，你为什么知道我喜欢你，却什么都不跟我说呢？”  
“我不敢。”他的顾虑很多，或许真的像他说的，成年人的生活比我这个高中生复杂很多。  
“好了，反正结果是一样的不是嘛？”我用我觉得妥当的方式在安慰他，想了想还是忍不住调侃他一句：“不敢跟我表白？可你敢在网上给我那些东西哦？”  
“那还不是因为你不知道我是谁嘛……”

今天晚上发生的事情让我很久都不能缓过来，有惊讶也有欢喜，毕竟偷偷的暗恋能变成双箭头的恋爱关系是真的非常美好。因为我坚信，只要是同路人，哪怕曾经陌路，最终依然会殊途同归。


End file.
